


Code 791-Z

by greywitchy



Series: Spirk Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Awkward Tension, Enterprise, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Slash, Love Bites, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), Walking In On Someone, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywitchy/pseuds/greywitchy
Summary: On how the Enterprise crew knew their captain and the first officer were together but had no proof.Now they have the proof.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Spirk Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104998
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	Code 791-Z

**Author's Note:**

> Some silly awkward fluff :P

_“Captain’s log, stardate 43917.4. It’s been a week into the M67 star cluster. The Enterprise has been manoeuvring among asteroids and other unidentified rock formations, man-made metal debris and space garbage. As we approach the meteor show, the passage is to become even more challenging. For this reason, it has been decided that any member of the crew should be within reach at all times._

_Our chief engineer, Mr Scott, and communications officer Uhura have altered the functioning of the inner-quarters PADDs installed. Now, a communication, including a video channel, can be established with every one of them, regardless of the officer being on shift, away, or indisposed. Even my first officer, Mr Spock, agreed it was the logical course of action to have every crew member, and their unique knowledge and skills, available at all times._

_It was a… er… a bad idea._

_Kirk out.”_

“Mr Sulu, you’re in charge,” announced Captain James T. Kirk three and a half hours ago upon leaving the bridge.

“Yes, captain.”

“And Chekov,” the captain stopped in the doorway, “keep an eye on him, it’s going to be boring tonight.”

“Ay, keptin,” acknowledged Pavel and nodded enthusiastically.

Everyone turned to their respective stations. The Gamma shift was looking to be easy: they were far from any inhabited, or uninhabited, planet, no other ship has opened the communications channel to alert them of their further course, and the scanners have even stopped picking up readings on floating rocks about to crash into the Enterprise.

Pavel smiles to himself and yawns. He watches the scanners, their course _and_ the view outside. The bridge’s almost empty but for him, Sulu, Khurtsidze and two more ensigns–

“… ять! A-a–”

All radars go live, the ship shakes, the bridge flashes red, and the alerts go off.

“Lieutenant!”

“Khurtsidze, activate the phasers–“

“Lieutenant, we’re going to–”

The ship shakes again, and it shoves Pavel of his seat. He jumps back to his feet, notices Sulu changing their course, the weird glowing object registers on the scanners, a blinding flash– and everything goes still.

“There’s no sign of it.”

“I don’t pick up any communication channels either.”

Sulu freezes, his hand raised, yet never touching the level to activate full warp power.

Pavel glances over all scanners, the screens and outside. “It’s gone,” he says and rubs his eyes. “Like zat time ve vere approached by baby-sized alien. He sent out kube as varning.”

“We should alert the captain–“ starts an ensign, Pavel can’t tell who because he watches the scanners and would not dare to turn.

“We must alert Captain Kirk–“

Sulu hesitates and looks over the readings one more time. No object registering for three and a half hours, not even a sound wave out of ordinary, then the sudden ambush, it didn’t damage the ship, merely scratched one side, and, just like that, it’s gone as if never existed.

“We should alert _someone_ ,” corrects Sulu and considers their options. The five of them are clearly not enough in a situation like this. Sulu hesitates but a moment longer and slams the communications button. “Code 791-Z,” he says, “to Captain Kirk, captain to the main screen.”

The screen buzzes, and an image appears. The captain is not to be seen. In the middle of the dark room, the captain’s bed is untouched. Neither is he to be seen around preparing for sleep if something’s held him up or perhaps, Captain Kirk went out to the bathroom, it’s not like every alien they run into has to steal their captain–

Pavel winces and clutches his fists.

Only they _do_. For some weird reason.

Sulu cranes his neck and squints to see about the room. No sign of the captain, or that he ever was in the room after leaving with the Beta shift.

“Keptin! Keptin!” shouts Pavel and hovers over Sulu’s shoulder. Panic flares up in his chest. He darts forward and shoves Sulu’s hand away, switches the line, “To Kommander Spock!” and on the screen appears another dark room.

The Enterprise’s first officer _is_ there. The blanket moves.

“Lights fifty per cent,” commands Sulu, and the system in the living quarters picks it up. Commander Spock shuts his eyes at the sudden light, sits up in his bed and immediately yanks the blanket higher to cover his bare chest.

“Kommander! Kommander Spock,” shouts Pavel, “ze keptin’s gone–“

The blanket moves again, and this time it groans. Right from the commander, a mussed-up blond head, a bare arm pats over the blanket, its owner shuffles closer and nuzzles into the commander’s side, probably flashing a little of his naked torso.

“Oh, I've found ze kaptain,” beams Pavel and turns around, “Ze kaptain is found!” He points at the image and announces to the whole bridge.

“Ugh…” groans the captain again. “Wait.” He sits up, the blanket lowers and reveals his bare chest, fresh red marks scattered around the captain’s neck and down his chest–

Commander clutches the blanket and pulls it higher. His face.. remains almost the same, the usual neutral expression, if only his cheeks colour light green. His eyebrows _do_ shoot up though.

“Ve vere approached by a–“ starts Pavel, yet falls silent. Sulu, Khurtsidze and the two ensigns stare at him. They look at the screen, where the captain turns the darkest shade of red possible, to Pavel, who just doesn’t get. “Ve found ze kaptain,” he tells to the crew and gestures at the screen.

Sulu pales and quickly turns away from the screen. Khurtsidze chortles and rubs his moustache.

Captain Kirk swears a tries to fish out his shirt from under the bed, it shows more of his bare skin though, commander, _looks not suspicious at all,_ and tries to cover him up.

The ensigns exchange credits. One grins, the other grumbles.

Pavel still doesn’t get it.


End file.
